Chute d'un Astre
by Eyes So Quiet
Summary: Par le sabre ou par la Force qui les unit, l'un d'entre eux devra réussir à faire plier l'autre. Qui vaincra? Qui chutera? Reylo.
1. Conjonction des Sphères

**Classé M pour les chapitres à venir. Beaucoup de angst (qu'est-ce que serait Reylo sans?), se déroule quelques semaines après les événements de TFA (toujours pas eu l'occasion de regarder TLJ...). Je sais pas du tout où tout ça va me mener.**

Là-haut dans les plaines de Ahch-To le soleil disparaissait lentement, et la chaleur de la journée avec lui. L'atmosphère y était saine, et cela faisait un bien fou à Rey d'inspirer profondément l'air pur- si différente de celui pollué de Jakku. Elle avait passé la journée à suivre rigoureusement l'entraînement de son maître, Luke Skywalker. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis, mais elle accueillait la douleur avec plaisir car celle-ci était gratifiante. Elle se sentait enfin devenir maîtresse de ses pouvoir, et plus puissante de jours en jours, ses progrès constants et rapides. Luke avait même utilisé le mot "douée" avec elle, et pourtant il ne faisait jamais de concessions. Il avait même était parfois sans pitié. Rey lui en était reconnaissante, car non seulement il lui permettait de se dépasser, mais ses attentes toujours plus difficiles à atteindre empêchait la jeune Padawan de se ronger le sang à propos des événements qui s'étaient produits sur Starkiller. Elle regrettait la mort de Han. Ses amis de la Résistance- les seuls qu'elle ait jamais eu- lui manquaient. Et comme son corps était toujours occupé par les tâches physiques, elle ne pensait pas à Lui. Celui qui était la cause de toutes ses peurs, l'ombre qu'elle fuyait dans ses cauchemars.

Parfois elle sentait la plus feinte des sollicitations à l'orée de son esprit, une main qui lui effleure le front, une chaleur sur ses tempes. Elle aurait presque pu croire que c'était un effet du vent si elle n'avait reconnu, à chaque fois, l'appel de la Force. Et elle savait exactement d'où il provenait. Qui l'appelait. Sans défaillir, elle refermait les portes de son esprit, s'assurant que toute communication soit impossible. Il n'insistait jamais.

Rey chassa ces pensées dangereuses. Elle avait peur qu'il l'entende, qu'elle l'invoque inconsciemment juste en formulant son nom et qu'il prenne cela comme une invitation, se répandant dans son esprit aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre - sombre, épais, de l'encre renversée par mégarde noircissant tout sur son passage.

Se frayant un chemin dans la forêt, la jeune Padawan passa une main paresseuse dans les fougères ; bientôt il ferait nuit et elle devrait rejoindre sa hutte, mais avant ça elle descendrait dans l'ombre fraîche des grands arbres et elle prendrait un bain honnêtement mérité dans la source.

Rey baigne dans la lumière. Elle n'a ni froid ni peur. Elle fond et goutte et coule dans le fond marin comme l'astre blanc au dessus d'elle. L'eau est chose rare sur Jakku, et les bains sont réservés aux plus privilégiés. La jeune pilleuse se considérait chanceuse si elle avait pu se toiletter dans la journée. Le sentiment d'être totalement submergée dans l'eau est à la fois troublant et apaisant. Rey imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on se sent dans le ventre de sa mère.

Mais sa sérénité est interrompue : ses tempes frémissent, et l'eau imite les vibrations comme un sonar. Un appel. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Rey se redresse précipitamment. La Force est trop insistante, elle se transforme en un long vrombissement. Maintenant c'est son esprit entier qui tremble sous l'assaut. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Il ne s'est jamais acharné comme ça pour l'atteindre. D'habitude, ses appels sont courts et l'effleurent à peine. Il ne se manifeste seulement pour lui rappeler sa présence à ses côtés, régulièrement, patiemment. Elle sait qu'il s'en sert pour se rassurer lui-même. _Tu vas bien? Tu es toujours là? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de répondre?_

 _Je pense à toi._

Rey lutte pour le garder en dehors d'elle, mais son instinct lui hurle que quelque chose ne va pas. Il est en danger. Qu'il meurt. Elle s'empresse de retrouver la terre dure et de se rhabiller. L'appel s'interrompt au moment où sa volonté la trahit et Rey se fige, ruisselante, haletante. Le silence, loin de la rassurer, l'angoisse et la culpabilise.

Après son arrivée sur Ahch-To, Rey avait secrètement espéré que Luke et elle s'entendrait aussi bien que ça avait été le cas avec Han. Elle avait été un peu déçue par l'accueil froid du Jedi, puis par son caractère taciturne. Avare en mots, la curiosité de Rey s'était toujours heurtée à un mur de silence alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de créer une connexion, un lien avec son maître.

Pour couronner le tout, les premiers jours l'entraînement avait été d'un ennui profond. Le Jedi avait insisté à ce qu'elle médite au moins trois heures par jour, au plus grand dam de Rey qui avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir avant la fin. Quand elle l'avait confronté, remettant en doute l'intérêt de l'exercice, celui-ci avait semblé froissé. Il avait regardé Rey droit dans les yeux avant de lever sa main à hauteur de son front.

« Le principe est simple. Si tu ne maîtrise pas la force, _ça_ se reproduira. »

Et il avait essayé de pénétrer son esprit. Rey avait défaillit et grimacé d'horreur. Elle avait tant redouté le moment où elle ressentirait à nouveau le poids écrasant sur sa nuque, celui qui la mettait à nue et vulnérable contre celui qui se servait dans ses souvenirs, ses pensées, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Même si c'était une simple mise-en-garde contre son insolence, elle s'était sentit trahie par son maître. Elle balaya furieusement sa main.

« Ne faîtes _jamais_ ça. »

Enragée, Rey avait courut le long du sentier avant de se faufiler dans les frondaisons. _Comment avait-il osé ? Un acte aussi vil alors qu'elle était justement là pour apprendre à se défendre. Quel sorte de Jedi faisait ça ?_ A bout de souffle, elle s'était laissé tombé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sa gorge la brûlait douloureusement alors que des larmes âpres se formaient au coin de ses yeux. _Le sale connard._ Elle attrapa de la mousse de chaque côté de ses genoux et tira rageusement, laissant échapper un couinement dépité.

C'était à ce moment là qu'elle l'avait entendu pour la toute première fois. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait cru l'entendre. Elle avait d'abord pensé que quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom, là, derrière elle dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle et les étoiles. Puis elle s'était rendue compte que l'appel venait de _l'intérieur_ de sa tête.

 _Rey ?_

 _Rey. Réponds moi._

Tous les membres de Rey se raidirent sur place. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de celui qui l'interpelait. « Kylo... Kylo Ren ? »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Terrorisée, Rey scruta à toute vitesse son environnement, prête à voir surgir l'ombre noir et rouge à tout moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête? »

 _Je viens voir si tout va bien de temps en temps. J'ai senti de la colère...de la souffrance._

Rey ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un ricanement.

« Tu es l'exacte cause de cette souffrance, _Kylo Ren_ », ajouta-t-elle comme une insulte. Il vint soudainement à son esprit que le Jedi Noir savait où elle se trouvait et qu'il était en chemin pour l'enlever à nouveau.

 _Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?_

« Tu ne sais pas où je suis. »

 _J'ai ma petite idée._

Désirant rompre la communication mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, Rey demanda agressivement : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

 _Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas comment bloquer ceux qui s'invitent dans ton esprit. Si tu avais accepté ma proposition, si tu avais été sous ma garde, tu aurais maîtrisé cet art au moment où on parle._

Rey gloussa amèrement.

 _«_ Luke n'avait aucun droit de lire mes pensées. Même pour me faire peur. Et si un Jedi peut me faire _ça_ , je n'ose pas imaginer ce que toi tu me ferais. »

Le Jedi Noir ignora sa remarque.

 _Je parle de moi, Rey._

 _C'est vrai ça_ , pensa Rey, comment s'y prenait-il pour communiquer avec elle d'aussi loin ? Ses pouvoir étaient-ils aussi extraordinaires que ça ?

 _J'aimerais m'en attirer les mérites mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit. J'ai senti que je pouvais t'atteindre, et tu as répondu. Miraculeusement._

Rey tressaillit. Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait s'inviter dans son esprit quand il le voudrait. Même à des années-lumières de Starkiller, elle était vulnérable. Elle en deviendrait folle.

 _Rey ? Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant. Mais je reviendrais. Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise la Force pour me joindre. Je répondrai._

Comme si elle aurait jamais besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit. Fallait-il être crédule.

 _Et..._ la voix se fit presque hésitante. Non, douce. _Avec lui, celui que tu as choisi pour t'enseigner les voix de la Force, je sais comme on peut se sentir seul. J'ai été à ta place._

Rey sentit distinctement qu'elle était à présent seule. _Vraiment_ seule.


	2. Échos

**Kylo Ren trop doux dans le premier chap ? juste une facette de son perso pas de panique ! Je l'explique au fur et à mesure. Bonne année à tous.**

Rey posa une main hésitante contre la porte de la hutte. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle raconte tout à Luke : ce qui s'était passé, comment elle avait établi une connexion avec son ancien Padawan. Et comment cela se reproduirait encore, elle le sentait. Il fallait être honnête, ne rien lui cacher. Mais Rey, par instinct, présageait qu'il serait déçu d'elle, qu'il lui en voudrait. Il pourrait même penser qu'elle était corrompue, sinon comment expliquer le lien avec le Jedi Noir ? Entrant dans la hutte étroite, elle prit la décision de tout lui avouer plus tard- le lendemain peut-être…

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent mieux. Luke Skywalker semblait regretter leur dispute et il se montrait plus compréhensible avec son apprentie, la dispensant même de méditation pour le moment.

Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus Rey avait l'impression d'être restée cette même petite fille oubliée sur Jakku- laissée pour compte, et dans l'attente que quelqu'un lui tende une main, lui permette enfin de tourner la page. Car il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, cette personne ne serait pas Luke. Elle le voyait à peine, et quand il était présent on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à tout prix à se manifester le moins qu'il le pouvait. Parfois ils étaient dans la même pièce et elle oubliait sa présence. En somme, il était une bien maigre consolation pour la jeune fille. Elle voulait plus. Et maintenant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se laissa errer à travers les plaines avant de rejoindre le chemin qui menait à l'océan, au bas de la montagne. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le vent se levait et il commençait à faire froid, le ciel gris ne présageant rien de bon. Elle s'abrita sous un coin de montagne du mieux qu'elle put, s'accroupit et ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. Il y avait des jours où elle se sentait si impuissante, comme si son corps était là mais que son esprit était resté sur Jakku. Elle serait toujours l'esclave de cet endroit infernal. Rey eu envie de pleurer. Elle eut envie de se laisser aller et de s'apitoyer sur son sort un bon coup. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle avait peur que Kylo Ren l'entende à travers la Force et qu'il la surprenne dans un moment si vulnérable.

 _Je sais déjà tout de ta vie sur Jakku. Tu as déjà oublié notre_ _ **moment**_ _?_

Le cœur de la jeune fille fît un bond, le rouge lui monta aux joues précipitamment, de gêne mais aussi d'indignation.

« Sors de ma putain de tête immédiatement », dit-elle en se redressant comme s'il était physiquement présent.

Kylo lâcha un petit « Ah! » amusé. Il s'enquit moqueusement _: Je t'ai beaucoup manqué, Rey?_

La jeune fille refusa de répondre à sa provocation, elle n'était vraiment pas disposée à se battre aujourd'hui. Mais lui était d'humeur taquine.

 _Tu pleures sur ton sort. Encore. Il n'y a rien de plus lamentable, même pour une Jedi. Ça t'est souvent arrivé ces derniers jours._

Rey refusa à nouveau de lui faire le plaisir de répondre, mais elle grimaça à l'idée qu'il l'observait sans qu'elle le sache.

 _As-tu finalement réalisé comme tu as été absurde dans tes décisions, comme tout ce que tu fais est voué à l'échec ?_

 _Sauf si..._

« Sauf si quoi? Le coupa-t-elle. Sauf si je rejoins le Premier Ordre? Le côté obscur? Et tu penses peut-être que c'est en m'insultant que je vais me décider? Tu peux faire mieux que ça. » Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la forêt. En face de la mer, elle se sentait trop atteignable, accessible, comme si quelque part dans le ciel il était capable de l'observer et de l'approcher.

Kylo Ren marqua une pause avant de répondre.

 _Tu aurais tellement à gagner, Rey. Tu trouverais une raison d'être, un but. Je l'ai senti auparavant mais je peux encore le sentir maintenant : Tu meurs d'envie de trouver ta place. Je t'offre de réaliser ton vœu le plus cher, et plus encore. Je te rendrai forte, toute-puissante. Plus jamais l'esclave des chiens._

La voix du chevalier se fit plus basse et grave.

 _Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer l'ivresse d'être au service d'un dessein noble et supérieur._

Il marqua encore un temps, et il utilisa la Force pour lui donner un avant-goût de l'émotion. Un violent frisson parcourut Rey alors qu'elle ressentit une excitation qui n'était pas la sienne. Les manifestations de la Force ne cesseraient jamais de la surprendre. Le chevalier rompit aussitôt le contact et Rey ouvrit les yeux sans avoir eu conscience qu'elle les avait fermé.

 _Ne sois pas malavisé comme la dernière fois, ne t'aveugles pas délibérément. Dis-moi où tu te trouves et je viendrais te chercher._

C'était donc ça que d'être attirée par les ténèbres? Les paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Rey, et comme s'il avait lâché une pierre dans un puit pour tester sa profondeur, elle réalisa à quel point elle se connaissait mal elle-même, et elle observait impuissante des parties insoupçonnées de son âme s'éveiller pour la première fois alors que le Chevalier Noir les effleurait de sa main gantée.

Mais elle se sentit aussi blessée. Encore. Comment osait-il lui faire des promesses. Elle était tellement fatiguée d'être manipulée par les autres ; tellement malade de les voir l'utiliser comme un objet à des fins personnelles. Un feu s'alluma en elle.

« Espèce de menteur, rétorqua-t-elle. Le Premier Ordre ne cherche qu'à m'utiliser, et je ne me soumettrai jamais à vous, à des monstres de votre genre. Pas que ça te concerne mais j'ai déjà un but, et c'est d'éradiquer le Premier Ordre. »

 _Et j'ai des amis_ , pensa-t-elle.

 _Et où sont-ils, Rey ?_

Ces foutus pouvoirs.

« C'est toi qui nous a séparé, Kylo Ren. Et ne prétends pas savoir quoi que ce soit à propos d'avoir des amis. Tu es un imbécile. Ils t'ont bien eu au Premier Ordre, avec tes fantasmes de pouvoir et de liberté. La vérité c'est que tu es plus esclave que moi. Et qu'est-ce qu'un imbécile pourrait bien avoir à m'offrir qui a de la valeur ? »

Rey s'attendit à une riposte enragée et pleine d'insultes, mais elle se heurta à un silence froid. Elle savait qu'il était toujours présent, mais elle décida tout de même de reprendre son chemin.

 _Ce que je t'offre en réalité, Rey, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu te lèves le matin, ce qui n'a jamais été ton cas._

Et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il avait disparu.

Sur la base Starkiller, Kylo Ren avait retenu son soufflé lorsqu'il avait ressenti à quel exacte moment il avait eu Rey. Presque eu Rey. Il avait senti ses mots faire écho à des incertitudes qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait.

Il avait fait appel à elle. Il savait qu'il lui avait parlé comme personne ne lui avait jamais encore parlé. Et s'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se plie finalement à sa volonté, il était néanmoins comblé d'avoir réussi à planter les graines du doute à l'intérieur d'elle. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire maintenant était de la convaincre qu'elle voulait le rejoindre. Lui laisser le temps de penser que c'était son idée à elle.

Mais Kylo n'était pas un homme patient. Elle était encore loin d'être prête. Et elle était trop faible, trop aliénée par ses soi-disant amis de la Résistance. Mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle revienne à la raison, il trouverait un moyen de lui montrer le vrai pouvoir de la Force, pas ces tours de passe-passe que cette racaille de Jedi s'évertuait à lui apprendre.

Pour le moment il devait gagner sa confiance, lui donner l'illusion qu'il était son ami. Et ce le plut tôt possible, avant qu'elle apprenne à construire les murs de son esprit. Et dès qu'elle lui donnerait volontairement sa localisation, il l'enlèverait sans concessions pour la ramener là où elle était trop obstinée pour voir que c'était sa place. Au diable les propositions à l'amiable.


	3. Out of the Black and Into the Blue

**Rey est dans un perpétuel conflit avec elle-même, Kylo finit par avoir ce qu'il désire.**

 **Le chapitre trois est là ! Deux fois plus long que les deux premiers (dîtes-moi si c'est trop). Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprenne les hostilités demain (pas moi).**

* * *

Plusieurs fois par jour, Kylo interrompait le fil des pensées de Rey pour glisser un commentaire, souvent sarcastique, donner son avis ou juste glisser une moquerie. Elle l'ignorait toujours.

Il y avait cependant du progrès de son côté : elle ne tressaillissait plus quand il se manifestait, elle ne se demandait même plus depuis combien de temps il l'écoutait, réprimant son embarras tant bien que mal. Bien que pas tout à fait accoutumée à l'idée qu'il puisse accéder à ses pensées 24 heures sur 24, elle avait arrêté d'essayer de ne plus se parler à elle-même. C'était trop difficile, éreintant, et même propice à la folie. Elle se concentrait sur l'entrainement donné par Luke Skywalker, et elle avait même recommencé à méditer d'elle-même. Si elle pouvait empêcher Kylo Ren de pénétrer son esprit, ça ne rendrait que meilleure la qualité de sa santé mentale.

Rey n'était pas naïve, bien qu'elle sentait qu'il pensât le contraire. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait : il l'habituait à sa présence pour mieux l'amadouer. Et cela fonctionnait, jusqu'à un certain point. Elle ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps à réagir à ses invasions avec colère. C'était épuisant, ça la distrayait de ses tâches et puis parfois sa compagnie était presque agréable quand sa solitude se faisait trop lourde.

Rey ne se l'avouait pas, mais sa présence- car c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait- était réconfortante de la manière la plus étrange, et délicieusement addictive. Ils étaient installés dans leur petite routine. Il venait jusqu'à elle, elle le rejetait à contrecœur, il insistait. Puis elle cédait, toujours.

Ils parlaient de choses triviales de la mécanique d'un vaisseau spatial, de l'histoire des Dieux qui constituaient le panthéon divin, de la pluie et du beau temps.

Sans relâche, elle l'amenait à des sujets plus sensibles. Sa mère, le Premier Ordre, son enfance. Elle essayait de l'atteindre lui, dans les abîmes dans lesquelles il se dérobait dès qu'elle tentait de le connaître un peu mieux. Dès qu'elle était trop insistante, et qu'il sentait que dans sa tentative de l'ignorer même ses silences se transformaient en réponses que Rey pouvait interpréter, il disparaissait.

Peut-être que si elle explorait assez les méandres de sa cervelle, elle découvrirait une partie de lui qui rachèterait en partie ses fautes, et alors elle ne s'en voudrait plus autant de s'attacher à lui, de commencer à se sentir à l'aise et en sécurité dans leur cocon édifié par la Force (il ne pouvait pas être que Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?).

Son masque de vertu l'exaspérait.

Elle était tellement bornée dans sa rêverie, elle ne cesserait jamais de lutter pour continuer à dormir.

Un soir ils partagèrent des contes d'autrefois, quand elle était adolescente, à Jakku. _Tu es encore une enfant, Rey._ Les flammes du feu de bois lui léchaient le visage, et elle souriait secrètement en racontant comment elle avait construit son Speeder en tombant par hasard sur un turboréacteur alors qu'elle pillait le cimetière des Géants à la recherche de bric-à-brac à revendre contre de la nourriture. Qui aurait cru qu'elle mettrait la main sur une mine d'or pareille ?

Il l'écoutait paisiblement au début, baignant dans le confortable lac des sentiments de Rey, ceux qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle mutualisait. De l'exaltation, de l'émoi, une pointe d'amertume.

Elle avait voulu quitter ce trou perdu toute sa vie, et voilà qu'elle se sentait mélancolique de sa vie là-bas.

Elle parla à voix haute alors qu'il se contentait de lui renvoyer l'écho de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Je suis bien contente que cette époque soit révolue. » Elle ajouta avec une pointe d'affliction : « La vie est dure sur Jakku. »

 _Avec ton talent et ton ingéniosité, tu aurais pu quitter cette planète plus tôt. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, Rey ?_

Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il la lui avait dérobée la première fois qu'elle avait vu son visage.

 _J'aimerais retourner dans le temps pour te dire ça ne sert à rien d'attendre._

* * *

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle répondrait à ses appels. Elle était blessée, à fleur de peau. Elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'il insinuait sur ses parents, effrayée d'apprendre quelque chose de terriblement douloureux alors elle avait préféré prendre du recul.

Elle ne savait pas encore exactement l'empêcher d'envahir son esprit par la Force, mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de le faire taire. Pas de paroles articulées, c'était un bon début.

Puis était venu son appel désespéré alors qu'elle se baignait, et ses promesses de l'oublier étaient passées à la trappe.

Dès qu'elle eut un moment à l'abri de Luke le lendemain, elle chercha à le joindre désespérément. Elle sentit la chaleur sur sa nuque, l'enveloppe tiède et familière de la signature si particulière de la Force de Kylo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais hier ? »

 _Tu m'en veux toujours pour tes parents ?_ Il parla d'une toute petite voix. Lisse, affectée. Elle décida d'ignorer sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Kylo ? »

 _Ça fait une semaine que tu m'ignores._ Il ajouta après une pause : _tu me punis._

Elle grimaça.

« Je ne te punis pas ! »

 _Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as déplu l'autre soir._

Elle souffla. Elle n'avait pas le courage de faire ça maintenant. Elle eut du mal à trouver les mots.

 _On doit arrêter, Kylo._ (Elle ne supportait pas de le dire à voix haute)

Elle avait prévu qu'il s'emporte, et elle ferma les yeux étroitement en attendant sa réponse.

Elle les rouvrit seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là.

* * *

Rey s'assit sur un rocher couvert de lichen. Pas tout à fait habituée à l'extraordinaire végétation de la planète, elle observa avec émerveillement les jeux de lumière parmi les fins troncs d'arbres et les feuillages. La brume matinale donnait une allure de conte de fée à la scène.

Et les plantes. _Dieux_ , Rey n'en avait vu d'aussi superbes, si colorées, et pas deux semblables. Elle saisit délicatement une fleur à la tige chatoyante, en prenant garde de ne pas la sectionner, et observa de près ses pétales bleus en forme de cœur. Elle sentait bon, aussi. Rey aurait voulu s'en faire un parfum. Elle s'aventura parmi des bosquets et une autre plante attira son attention. Elle était bulbeuse avec des fleurs en forme de cloche noires et pourpres, et chacune de ces fleurs renfermait une épine blanche de la taille d'une phalange. Elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

 _Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi._

Son bras retomba le long de ses côtes, ballant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en anticipant la réponse.

 _C'est une fleur de Kewafi. Elle est extrêmement toxique. Enfin, pas elle, mais ses épines. Si tu la touche, tu risques de t'y piquer, ou pire, d'enclencher son système de défense et elle projettera ses épines dans toutes les directions._

Rey s'en éloigna promptement et repris sa place sur le rocher. C'était moins une.

« Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si une de ses épines m'avait… blessé ? »

 _En plus d'être extrêmement douloureux, les effets du poison sont saisissants et ne t'auraient pas laissé beaucoup de temps avant de te paralyser. S'en suit de la fièvre, des vomissements, et très souvent la mort. Tu apprendras que comme beaucoup de choses dans la vie, les fleurs les plus belles sont souvent les plus dangereuses._

 _Quel cliché ridicule_ , pensa Rey.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais des fleurs, ou même de la vie, de toutes façons ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

 _Je viens de te sauver la vie espèce de gamine ingrate_ , répondit Kylo d'un ton cinglant. Il lui en fallait si peu pour perdre le contrôle.

« Qui aurait cru que l'effroyable Kylo Ren avait une passion secrète pour les fleurs ? »

 _Qui aurait cru qu'une Jedi se laisserait tuer par une simple fleur lors d'une balade en forêt?_

Rey réalisa soudain que pour la mettre en garde contre la fleur de Kewafi, il avait forcément dû la voir.

« Comment tu l'as vu ? »

 _Quoi ?_

« Comment tu as reconnu la putain de fleur si tu n'es pas ici, avec moi ? »

Kylo Ren gloussa. Ça allait être excellent.

 _Comment je pourrais expliquer ça... parfois, si je me concentre assez sur ce que tu projettes, des images me viennent à l'esprit. Vives, nettes. Je t'ai senti intrigué par quelque chose j'ai juste eu à me focaliser sur toi, et je l'ai vu._

Oh, génial. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez qu'il puisse s'inviter dans sa tête quand bon lui semblait, maintenant il pouvait même avoir des visions de son environnement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de _projeter._

 _Je sens que ça t'irrite. Vraiment, Rey, si ta conscience était un théâtre, tu te donnerais en représentation délibérément. Je n'aurais même pas à chercher à jeter un œil derrière les rideaux de tes pensées._ Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il ajouta : _Je pourrais t'apprendre à… faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas. Pas contre ton gré._

« Je m'en passerai », répondit-elle sèchement.

 _Vraiment ?_ _Je ne vais pas me gêner pour m'installer confortablement devant l'affligeant spectacle qu'est la Vie de Rey, alors._ Il continua d'un ton railleur : _De plus, j'imagine que ça ne te gênera pas d'apprendre que la plante de Kewafi est une fleur rare. Et qu'elle est répertoriée sur peu de planètes, en général celles au climat aride. Mais pas que._

Rey sursauta. _Merde._

 _J'ai déjà donné l'ordre qu'on me fasse une liste de ces planètes. A très bientôt, Rey._

* * *

C'était du bluff, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il localise la planète correcte juste à cause d'une plante parmi des milliers d'autres. S'il l'avait effectivement reconnu, les chances étaient que Kylo avait menti et que la plante était tout à fait commune. Rey interrompit le cours de ses pensées pour vérifier qu'il n'écoutait pas. _Si tu peux m'entendre, pauvre couillon, viens pour moi et je finirai ce que j'ai commencé dans la forêt de Takodana._

Sa fausse démonstration d'assurance redonna un brin de confiance à Rey qui se sentait très proche de la crise de panique. Il fallait se rendre dans sa hutte maintenant, et tâcher de se calmer.

Mais elle devait tout raconter à Luke, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait déjà omis de lui dire qu'elle pouvait communiquer par la Force avec le seigneur de guerre du Premier Ordre. Et maintenant elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui dire qu'ils étaient en danger, que le Premier Ordre était en route et qu'ils feraient mieux de foutre le camp tout de suite.

Rey se sentit _terrorisée_ à la simple idée de revoir le Chevalier Noir. Elle se remémora sa silhouette sombre et le rouge flamboyant qui promettait une mort douloureuse mais rapide. Et ce masque terrifiant qu'il portait en permanence, celui qui sortait tout droit d'une histoire d'horreur pour enfant. C'était le putain de croquemitaine, et pourtant, Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment se déroulerait leur prochaine rencontre - car celle-ci arriverait éventuellement, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce propos, maintenant qu'ils étaient... qu'étaient-ils exactement? Habitués l'un à l'autre? Copains de la Force? Colocataires spirituels?

La gorge de Rey se noua quand elle aperçut Luke assis devant sa hutte. Son regard fixait un point dans l'azure en feu, à travers Rey, pourtant elle savait qu'il l'attendait elle. Elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Je me suis promené dans la forêt. Je n'avais jamais vu de choses aussi belles. » Luke acquiesça sans répondre. Rey continua sans oser croiser le regard de Luke, se concentrant plutôt sur ses propres mains.

« À un moment j'ai remarqué une plante, noire et violette, avec des épines. » Le regard de Luke croisa enfin celui de Rey.

« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas touché. Sinon tu ne serais pas debout au moment présent. Rey hésita.

\- Elle est dangereuse ?

\- Mortelle. »

Enfin, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« On la trouve sur beaucoup de planète ? » Luke s'humecta les lèvres et marqua une pause. Finalement, il acquiesça à nouveau. Rey sentit qu'elle respirait un peu mieux maintenant.

« Autre chose, Rey ? » La jeune apprentie réprima un sursaut.

« Non. » Luke se leva et passa près de Rey sans lui jeter un regard. Il marmonna :

« Ne te promène plus seule dans la forêt. »

* * *

Rey se demandait si Luke se doutait de quelque chose. Une partie d'elle l'insultait d'imbécile, il était Luke, le légendaire Jedi, bien sûr qu'il était au courant. On n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace. Malgré ça Rey essayait de se rassurer tant bien que mal s'il savait, pourquoi n'aurait-il rien dis ?

* * *

Le soleil était tout à fait couché à présent. Seule autour d'un feu de bois dans sa hutte minuscule, Rey rumina sur les conversations partagées avec Kylo. Elle devait mettre fin à sa _liaison_ avec lui, trouver un moyen de couper le lien. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit pour la première fois le bourdonnement derrière ses tempes qui deviendrait si familier par la suite. Il était en train d'établir le contact, et elle essaya vainement de l'en empêcher avant qu'il ait pu lancer la première attaque.

 _Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la Force?_

 _«_ On ne peut pas continuer à faire ça. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » Il était en colère à cause de leur dernière discussion.

 _Parce que tu t'obstines, Rey._

« Et toi tu te répètes, Kylo. »

Il ricana.

 _C'est ce que je fais, c'est vrai._ Il marqua un temps. _J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un autre moyen._

 _Il y a toujours un autre moyen,_ elle pensa.

Il voulut lui dire de se la fermer, qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il était trop curieux de connaître son avis.

 _Quel cliché ridicule. Et quel autre moyen il y a, Rey?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tu pourrais tout abandonner, par exemple. Disparaître."

 _Et quel bien ça me ferait?_

"C'est ça le truc Kylo, ça ferait du bien à littéralement tout le monde dans cette satané galaxie, mais tu persistes à jouer les égoïstes."

Ses mots le blessèrent. Disparaître pour arranger les problèmes de tout le monde, cette histoire lui était désagréablement familière.

 _Où est-ce que tu suggères que j'aille? Jakku? Pour que je devienne un minable pilleur comme toi?_

« Moi, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Il rit franchement maintenant, et Rey frissonna en s'imaginant à quoi il devait ressembler.

 _Continue de croire ça, ma petite Rey. C'est exactement pour ça qu'ils t'ont abandonné, pour ne jamais revenir. Si seulement tu avais eu le courage de..._

« Tais-toi. Ne dis pas un mot de plus. »

Le sang de Rey la brûlait sous sa peau. À la seconde où il avait mentionné ses parents, sa poitrine s'était douloureusement contractée et elle avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier malgré elle. Comment osait-il encore parler comme s'il savait quoi que ce soit d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'avoir une famille, Kylo. Tu me sers de belles paroles mais toi tu as la chance... non, le privilège d'avoir eu des parents qui t'aimaient. Et tu en as encore un des deux aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas mon cas. »

L'évocation de Leïa fît chanceler Kylo. Elle avait le don de s'avancer sur des sujets qu'elle ne maitrisait absolument pas avec toute la hargne du monde. Il reprit sur un ton résigné.

 _Alors tu sais ce que ça fait de se faire trahir par les gens qu'on aime le plus._

Rey haussa les sourcils. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par son pathos ridicule ; pourtant le ton implorant de sa voix la fit légèrement tressaillir.

« Tu as perdu ce privilège par ta faute. Moi et toi on a rien en commun », ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle pensa avec une pointe de jalousie qu'il ne l'avait pas tout à fait encore perdu. _Leïa donnerait ses jambes pour que tu lui reviennes._

Ce que Kylo était sur le point de répondre à Rey, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin profond de le partager avec elle. Il _fallait_ qu'elle sache. Peut-être qu'elle le comprendrait un peu après ça. Qu'elle le détesterait moins.

 _J'aurais aimé que ça soit vrai, parce qu'alors ça voudrait dire que tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé pour morte sur une planète avilie et pestilentielle ; que les miens n'ont pas décidé de me remettre entre les mains de Luke Skywalker. Que mon oncle n'ait pas essayé de tuer son propre sang._

Rey sursauta carrément cette fois. Bouche béante, elle prit un moment pour traiter l'information et se ressaisir.

"Il... il a _quoi_?"

 _Il ne t'a jamais dit? Pourquoi j'ai tout brûlé. Pourquoi je me suis enfui._

Sidérée, Rey s'était relevée sans s'en apercevoir.

"Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi Luke aurait essayé de te tuer _toi_?"

 _Pourquoi un père et une mère décideraient de renoncer à ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux au monde?_

Une vision déchirante s'insinua dans l'esprit de Rey ; celle de sa main d'enfant confortablement logée dans celle d'un adulte qui la rassurait avec des mots doux.

Maintenant elle ne cherchait même plus à retenir les larmes qui se frayaient un chemin sur son visage, jusqu'à son menton et la naissance de son cou.

 _Ils ne te méritaient pas, Rey_ , ajouta Kylo, et Rey crut ressentir le souffle de son murmure sur sa nuque.

Elle se demanda s'il avait intercepté le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de ses parents. Il avait sûrement pu.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça? »

 _Quand on se reverra, je te raconterai peut-être. Quand on se reverra_ _ **vraiment**_ _._

Elle sentit la connexion disparaître.

« Attends, Kylo ! »

 _Oui ?_

Rey renifla.

« Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment localisée? »

Il prit tellement de temps à répondre que Rey cru qu'il était parti sans qu'elle le sente.

 _Non._

* * *

Les lumières rouges et bleus du tableau de bord clignotèrent alors que le Seigneur Noir se glissa sur le siège du pilote de son TIE. Il était en chemin pour Muunlinst, où il devait rencontrer des contrebandiers. Il était à la recherche de rare pièces de vaisseau pour en construire un nouveau, similaire à l'Executor de son grand-père, et il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même pour accomplir cette tâche.

Kylo se massa les tempes. Il n'avait pas cherché à contacter Rey depuis leur discussion enflammée la veille. Il se sentait vulnérable, émotionnel et il en avait trop dis. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir à quel serait son prochain mouvement sur l'échiquier, ne pas reproduire une autre faute de calcul en mentionnant ses parents. C'était trop tôt.

La vérité est qu'il gagnait du temps. Gagner du temps car il avait peur et il se sentait acculé. Il s'était mis à découvert devant Rey parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait ; puis elle avait effleuré du bout des doigts là où ça faisait le plus mal, traçant avec curiosité et intérêt chaque cicatrice, chaque sévices et il s'était laissé faire, lui accordant sa permission.

Maintenant il avait honte et il n'était plus sûr de lui. Comment réagirait-il si elle était encore plus dégoûtée de lui? Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle le rejette après qu'il lui ait révélé un de ses secrets les mieux enfouis.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lumières rouges et bleues. Elles s'étaient mises à clignoter tour à tour rapidement. Kylo se tourna vers son co-pilote.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'enquit-il en désignant du menton les lumières néon qui s'étaient calmé juste un instant pour s'emballer de plus belle. Le stormtrooper observa l'évènement d'un air confus.

« - Je ne sais pas, c'est censé indiqué un trop-plein de pression à l'approche d'une atmosphère.

\- Mais il n'y a pas d'atmosphère », continua Kylo. Le co-pilote acquiesça.

Kylo considéra avec curiosité les deux lueurs. Il avait la vague impression que quelque chose se produisait sous son nez, et aussi fou que ça puisse lui paraître, il était convaincu que les lumières cherchaient à capter son attention.

Il ressentit une imperceptible démangeaison de la Force, puis il réalisa, par pur instinct ou par leur connexion, que Rey était mêlée à ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça _devait_ être elle, consciente ou non de ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir. Prudemment, il s'ouvrit à la Force et, assurément, elle était là. Elle n'était pas exactement en train d'essayer de l'atteindre (sinon il l'aurait senti instantanément). Plutôt, il sentit sa présence vibrer, de panique et d'impuissance. Elle était en danger. Il en était certain. Peut-être que Skywalker s'était retourné contre elle comme il l'avait fait avec lui des années plus tôt. Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine par les Dieux, s'il avait touché à un cheveu de Rey il annihilerait le Jedi.

Il entra en contact avec sa protégée.

« Rey ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il entendit des cris et des sanglots.

« Rey, je suis là, parle-moi. »

 _Kylo ?Il…il est parti…_

Il aperçut son visage, il était baigné de noirceur et de larmes. Il faisait nuit là où elle était, mais il put quand même s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessé.

« Moins vite, Rey, je ne comprends pas. » Il essaya de l'apaiser par la Force, une légère étreinte sur son psyché.

Rey lâcha un cri de lamentation avant de redoubler de pleurs.

 _Il est parti Kylo. Il a pris le Faucon et il m'a laissé seule derrière. Encore, il l'a encore fait…_

 _Merde._ Elle était frénétique, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Ok, Rey. Écoute-moi attentivement, maintenant. Respire. Je veux que tu respires. »

Il écouta la fille essayer de prendre une grande inspiration, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait elle était interrompue par les secousses de sa poitrine.

« Calme-toi, Rey. Tu n'es pas seule. »

Rey projetait sa douleur sans le vouloir, et Kylo n'avait d'autre choix que de la subir. Il ne reconnaissait ce déchirement que trop bien, et pendant un instant il ne savait plus où commençait la sienne et où terminait celle de Rey. Elle était en train de revivre son plus vieux traumatisme : la détresse de l'abandon, la furie de la trahison.

Il lui parla comme si elle était une enfant.

« C'est ça, Rey, respire. Je suis là. Tu peux me sentir ? » Il pressa avec insistance à l'orée de son esprit. Il la sentit se détendre vaguement. Et là, il saisit sa chance.

« Dis-moi où tu es Rey. Je viendrai te chercher. »

Il l'écoutait haleter et gémir. Elle était à genoux, il sentait l'herbe mouillée sous ses mains et la fraîcheur de la terre contre ses genoux. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

 _Ahch-To. Le premier temple de Jedi._

Il la berça à travers la Force et indiqua à son co-pilote leur nouvelle destination. Peu importe ce qui s'était produit, ils étaient à sept heures de vol et elle devrait attendre. Tout en manœuvrant son vaisseau, il continua à lui parler et à l'apaiser, lui donnant l'illusion de sa présence tant bien que mal à travers le lien.


	4. Coma Noir

Rey se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle s'était évanouie devant sa hutte, parmi les herbes. Transie de froid et de peur, elle se remémora soudain ses derniers instants de conscience non ; ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar.

Elle et Luke s'étaient disputé parce qu'il savait. Ça faisait des jours qu'il avait deviné qu'elle s'était épanchée du côté obscur de la Force, et il l'observait scrupuleusement, attendant ses prochains faits et gestes. Lui avouerait-elle ? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle y mettrait fin d'elle-même ?

Quand elle était revenue de son entraînement quotidien, cette soirée-là, Luke avait senti que son apprentie était d'humeur orageuse. Elle se comportait de façon hostile, et il devina de la rancune envers lui derrière son masque d'animosité.

Il avait regardé à l'intérieur d'elle peu après leur rencontre. Elle était lumière et ténèbres ; elle était le miroitement de la lune sur le fleuve tranquille, halo splendide de paix, mais elle était aussi ses abysses. Cependant il y avait autre chose. Ces ténèbres, ils étaient absorbés, _séduits_ , par une source extérieure encore plus Noire qu'elle. Un antre tellement sinistre qu'il l'avait laissé tremblant.

Il se doutait que son comportement inhabituel avait quelque chose à voir avec cette influence particulière, cependant il décida de lui laisser le choix de venir à lui. Quand elle finit par lui poser la question, il se sentit se briser comme de la glace.

 _As-tu essayé de tuer Ben Solo ?_

Il s'agissait donc de son neveu. Son sang, et il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Comment n'avait-il pas distingué à qui appartenait la main sur l'épaule de Rey ? Son ombre sépulcrale qu'il avait combattu lui-même autrefois…

Il répondit par une autre question.

 _Es-tu lié à lui par la Force ?_

Elle prit son temps pour répondre, le regard sévère. Elle le testait.

 _Oui._

* * *

Rey pouvait se souvenir de l'expression de pure terreur qu'avait affiché le Jedi quand il avait découvert son lien avec son neveu. Juste le temps d'une seconde, puis il s'était ressaisi. Elle avait senti sa poitrine se comprimer face à sa réaction. Était-il terrifié par _elle_? Mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

 _Il n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est._

 _Je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher le lien._

 _Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir après ce que tu as fait._

Elle avait joué sa dernière carte, désespérée de convaincre et rassurer Luke : Il avait de la lumière en lui. Encore. Elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait seulement secoué la tête, incrédule. _Malheureuse_ , avait-il répondu.

Mais toutes ses protestations n'avaient servies qu'à irriter Luke encore plus et bientôt les deux jedi s'époumonaient au sujet du Chevalier Noir.

Elle se sentait sans défense à nouveau, et cette faiblesse se transforma en furie. Elle décida de quitter le petit village pour descendre vers la forêt, ressentant le besoin impératif de se retrouver seule avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle crut sentir un changement dans la Force, soupçonnant un appel de Kylo, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était non pas la Force mais un _son_ qu'elle pouvait entendre distinctement. Un vrombissement qui devenait plus fort de secondes en secondes. Son corps entier se figea quand elle reconnut le mugissement du Faucon Millénium au démarrage.

Un frisson d'adrénaline lui parcourut le dos jusque l'échine et elle se mit à courir vers le bruit du plus vite qu'elle put, ne se souciant pas des branches d'arbres lui lacérant visage et bras. À mi-chemin, elle aperçut le Faucon haut dans le ciel étoilé. Il s'éloignait. Bientôt, elle vit les strates bleues qui annonçaient un départ à vitesse lumière, et elle tomba à genoux. Ça arrivait de nouveau. Il la quittait. Elle lâcha un cri de rage, pris conscience de son isolement sur la planète faîte de terre et d'eau. Elle était seule.

* * *

Elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Non, _deux_ énormes erreurs. La première avait été d'avouer à Luke qu'elle partageait un lien avec un Jedi noir au service du Premier Ordre. La deuxième était d'avoir donné sa position au dit Jedi. La jeune pilleuse n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait confiance à Kylo Ren. En vérité, elle avait été dans un tel état de détresse qu'elle aurait tendu la main à n'importe qui pour la sauver – mais il était le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, il lui restait peu de temps avant de réfléchir à un plan. Elle devrait le confronter, il y aurait un face-à-face. C'était la partie qui la rendait le plus anxieuse. Et après, elle devrait le baratiner avec la parole. Si elle avait certes eu le dessus lors de leur premier affrontement, rien ne garantissait que ça se reproduise une deuxième fois et elle ne souhaitait pas parier là-dessus.

Peut-être, juste _peut-être_ , Kylo serait raisonnable. Il la déposerait quelque part où elle serait saine et sauve, et elle rejoindrait la Résistance par un moyen ou un autre. La pilleuse avait bien survécu toutes ces années sur Jakku, elle pouvait surmonter une épreuve de plus.

* * *

Le copilote du TIE Silencer fit remarquer qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à entrer en orbite sur Ahch-To.

Kylo se pencha sur son siège. De nouveau, quelque chose se tramait. Il pouvait sentir Rey appréhender son arrivée. _Non_ , pour un raison ou un autre, elle était ouvertement terrifiée. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la joindre par la Force, le TIE se mit à trembler brutalement.

« On entre dans une zone de perturbations ! », avertit le trooper, mais Kylo sût que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentait la Force autour d'eux, envelopper leur vaisseau et s'agripper aux ailes, l'attirant vers la terre encore plus férocement que le simple fait de la gravité. Maudite Rey. Elle essayait encore de le tuer.

Le Silencer chancelait dangereusement, et si Kylo n'arrivait pas à le stabiliser, ils risquaient de pénétrer les couches denses de l'atmosphère à un angle qui compromettait dangereusement l'atterrissage sain et sauf du vaisseau et de ses passagers.

 _Rey_. Kylo ferma les yeux un instant, ignorant les invectives affolées de son second. S'il n'arrivait pas à redresser le vaisseau à temps, il fallait au moins qu'il essaye d'interpeller Rey de façon à ce qu'elle mette fin au chaos.

Avant qu'il puisse même formuler une phrase, l'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, le vaisseau fendit l'atmosphère dans un cri perçant. Le Silencer fit un tour sur lui-même avant que le plasma ne se forme autour de la cabine, feu céleste de couleur aurore.

Les alarmes et code d'erreurs se mirent à résonner en boucle dans la cabine. _Défaillance système. Atterrissage d'urgence recommandé._ Le copilote de Kylo beuglait de façon incompréhensive tout en s'effarant sur le tableau de bord _. Atterrissage d'urgence engagé_.

Puis l'aile gauche du Silencer prit feu dans un grandiose brasier, et le pilote réalisa qu'il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son vaisseau et qu'il n'y avait vraisemblablement plus rien qu'il puisse faire. Il sentit une chaleur étouffante submerger la cabine et le compresser en entier le plasma avait dû pénétrer dans la structure interne de l'aile gauche et parvenir jusqu'à lui. Kylo aperçut les pics montagneux qui perçaient la brume de la planète et l'océan qui les abreuvaient. S'ils ne mourraient pas asphyxiés dans leur cabine, le crash les tuerait très probablement.

Alors qu'il perdait conscience à cause du manque d'oxygène, Kylo souhaita au moins qu'il s'effondre dans le bleu de l'océan.

* * *

Rey observa avec horreur le TIE Silencer de Kylo tournoyer sur lui-même alors qu'il se précipitait dans le vide. Il était en chute libre, et à cette allure il s'abattrait dans les rochers montagneux sans aucun espoir de survie pour Kylo.

La Jedi rassembla toutes ses forces pour les concentrer sur l'astre en faillite ; elle pouvait discerner les vagues de Force émaner de tout son corps. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors qu'elle ressentit le frisson familier à la naissance de sa nuque. Rey leva ses deux mains vers le vaisseau comme si elle cherchait à l'atteindre, invoquant toutes les particules de Force de son environnement à se rassembler pour l'aider à stopper sa chute. Elle ressentit une pression grandissante sur ses épaules, brutale et oppressante, et bientôt le poids se fît si grand qu'elle se sentit suffoquer et faillit lâcher prise. Un grognement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle luttait pour inhaler de l'air ; et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que le vaisseau ralentissait sa course dans le ciel clair du matin. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lentement, le vaisseau stoppa son ascension à une trentaine de mètres du sol ferme, le plasma se dissipant immédiatement, ne laissant place qu'aux flammes orangées.

Juste le temps d'une seconde, le vaisseau flotta curieusement, figé dans l'espace-temps.

Puis Rey s'écroula, et le Silencer avec elle vint s'écraser contre la terre ferme dans une glorieuse éruption.

* * *

Parmi les débris enflammés du Silencer, le corps de Kylo Ren gisait **contre une barre en métal.** Ses bras ballants retombaient de chaque côté de ses jambes, sa tête penchée sur sa poitrine.

Il était en train de mourir. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il glissait entre les frontières de la conscience et l'inconscience, essayant désespérément de s'agripper à ce qui lui restait de force pour ne pas sombrer.

Il sentit quelque chose l'agripper doucement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un toucher physique, mais quelque chose comme une main sur son esprit. Quelque chose qui essayait de le dépêtrer des ténèbres dans lesquels il était happé et de l'extirper vers la lumière.

Or, il décida qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller dans la lumière. Il ne souhaitait pas être révélé au grand jour. C'était trop douloureux, accablant. Impitoyable. Il préférait le confort de son puit impénétrable et nébuleux.

Il pensa que c'était probablement Rey. _Rey._ L'obscurité se dissipa un instant pour afficher son visage apaisé. Elle avait l'air sereine, confiante. Il lui pardonnait volontiers de l'avoir poussé à sa mort. Il entendit aussi sa voix cristalline. Elle appelait son nom. _Ben._ Elle murmurait des mots qu'elle avait prononcés lors de leurs conversations par la Force, reliques sacrées des souvenirs de Kylo.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'avoir une famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'avoir des amis ?_

Il ne connaissait rien de ça, il le lui concédait. Mais il connaissait l'Amour, l'authentique, le pur, le destructeur. Il était entremêlé en lui, mélangé à toute sa noirceur, et c'est ce qui le rendait aussi meurtrier. Il ne connaissait rien de mieux que l'amour, sauf peut-être la haine ; mais dans sa conception du monde, les deux partageaient la même essence, étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Comme l'ombre et la lumière.

 _Tu es un monstre._

Il désirait être aimé ardemment, il en avait besoin plus que de respirer, et s'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins, s'il échouait continuellement dans sa quête, alors il préférerait encore être haï plutôt qu'oublié.

Il se sentait lourd de sommeil maintenant, et il n'essaya pas de lutter contre la douce torpeur qui se saisissait de lui. Oui, c'était à peu près comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé ce que c'était que d'être mort.

Là, voilà. Il était mort à présent.

* * *

À bout de souffle, Rey se précipita sur ce qu'il restait du vaisseau de Kylo. Une fumée épaisse et noire lui piquait les yeux et lui brûlait les poumons, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle se dépêche avant que quelque chose n'explose et l'emporte. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cliquetis d'électricité de l'appareil et elle pria pour ne pas s'électrocuter par incident.

Elle essaya d'utiliser la Force pour localiser Kylo parmi les décombres, mais son anxiété s'intensifia alors qu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse, ne ressentit aucune fluctuation. _Il est inconscient. C'est tout ce que ça veut dire,_ essaya-t-elle de se rassurer tant bien que mal. Cependant une autre voix lui murmurait qu'il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ait survécu à une telle chute. Rey fit taire cette voix alors qu'elle reconnut la cabine de pilote, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Un feu vivait ses derniers instants, mais une odeur fétide fît reculer Rey. Elle se pencha à travers la glace brisé et poussa un cri d'horreur en apercevant le corps mutilé et calciné par flammes et objets tranchants du trooper. Il était mort sur le coup, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Chancelante, elle fit le tour du TIE pour atteindre le siège du pilote, et n'apercevant rien de là où elle se trouvait, elle dût se glisser parmi les débris à l'intérieur du poste de pilotage. Il faisait encore une chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur, et elle voyait à peine à un mètre d'elle.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette imposante de Kylo, et dû s'affaisser et marcher à tâtons contre le métal brûlant et les décombres pour arriver jusque lui. Elle déposa ses mains de chaque côté de son masque et appela son nom. Sans réponse, elle enclencha d'une main tremblante les verrous et lui retira le casque. Il avait l'air blafard, sans vie.

Sans s'arrêter de l'appeler, elle tâta son corps dans la pénombre, à la recherche de blessures meurtrières dissimulés sous sa longue robe. Elle sentit une large entaille sous sa cuisse droite, et sa main fit vite de rencontrer le coupable : il était empalé à moitié sur une barre en fer. Elle retira sa main de la peau écorchée, elle était recouverte de sang et il en perdait encore.

 _Dieux_ , ça s'annonçait mal. Elle _devait_ réussir à le réveiller, car jamais elle n'aurait la force de le transporter en dehors de l'épave en feu. Elle plaça ses mains en coupe autour de ses joues frigorifiées. Elle essaya de l'atteindre par la Force.

« Kylo. »

 _Kylo,_ fit écho la Force.

« Je t'en supplie réveille-toi. Kylo, tu peux m'entendre ? » Elle fit glisser un de ses bras autour de sa nuque et souleva son visage plus près d'elle. « Je sais que tu le peux. » Elle essaya de se souvenir des leçons de Luke : Ne faire qu'un avec la Force. Plutôt, elle essaya de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Ses mots résonnaient dans une coquille vide. Du bout des lèvres, elle goûta le néant dans sa poitrine.

La main de Kylo fit un soubresaut, deux de ses doigts s'étirèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Ce fût pratiquement imperceptible mais Rey le ressentit comme si c'était son membre à elle. Elle se saisit de la main gantée et la serra furieusement, se rattachant à ce petit bout d'espoir par tous les moyens. Elle appela son nom encore et encore, et sous ses paupières elle reconnut le mouvement de ses yeux. Il _essayait_ de reprendre conscience. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il essayait de toutes ses satanées forces de se réveiller.

Kylo ouvrit deux yeux las, vides et noirs.

La main de Rey qui reposait contre son visage fit glisser deux phalanges tremblantes sur sa joue.

« Tu dois te réveiller Kylo. On doit partir immédi… »

Kylo lâcha un gémissement de douleur qui se transforma presque en beuglement ; ses mains agrippèrent maladroitement sa cuisse.

« Je sais, je sais, répéta frénétiquement Rey, tu es blessé. Il faut que tu te lèves pour marcher Kylo, je ne pourrai pas supporter ton poids. »

Il la regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, pantelant. Elle pouvait sentir sa souffrance, sa peur. Il était terrifié comme un enfant et encore sous le choc. Rey était certaine qu'il souffrait d'une commotion, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'endosser sa douleur et de continuer.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle devait retirer la barre en métal coincée de sa cuisse. Elle fit glisser Kylo sous ses bras et le déposa précautionneusement contre le sol. Il gémit doucement, toujours ignorant de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Maintenant venait la partie la plus difficile ; elle fit plier le genou du blessé pour avoir un meilleur accès au dessous de sa cuisse et plaça deux mains sur la barre qui lui meurtrissait la chair. Elle inspira profondément, appréhendant la douleur qu'elle allait lui infliger. Elle tira fermement une première fois dessus mais sans réussir à l'extirper complètement de la jambe de Kylo. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur et d'effroi. Le mal que lui avait appliqué Rey lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et il essaya de se soulever sur ses coudes pour voir ce qui lui causait tant de souffrance.

« Reste calme, Kylo. »

Il la contempla, ahuri. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration spasmodique. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front en sueur et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« Rey, d…dis-moi ce que tu es en train de f…faire. »

Rey plaça à nouveau ses mains autour de la barre de métal et s'y agrippa encore plus tenacement. Pas question qu'elle s'échappe cette fois-ci.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et je vais te retirer un large éclat de métal de la cuisse.

\- Attends, attends, il supplia. Laisse-le, laisse-le où il est, c'est pas grave, Rey. Laisse-moi ici. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Un, deux… » Elle tira férocement sur la barre et la libéra de la cuisse meurtrie, négligeant le blessé et ses hurlements de douleurs.

Rey passa alors ses bras sous les épaules de Kylo et tenta de le soulever. Il continua ses plaintes déchirantes, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller lentement ; il perdait du sang, ils étaient au milieu d'un vaisseau spatial en feu. Rey maintint son effort, et elle parvint à le positionner debout, complètement avachie sur elle. Hors d'haleine, elle essaya de l'amener à se tenir de lui-même, effrayée qu'il s'évanouisse avant d'avoir pu le sortir de là. Les bras de Kylo se resserrèrent autour de Rey et le chevalier fit un pas en avant.

« - Je ne peux pas sentir ma jambe, Rey.

\- Tu es blessé, mais si on sort d'ici tout ira bien. »

Il chercha à examiner sa cuisse mais Rey l'encouragea à avancer en le poussant tout doucement. Chancelants, ils émergèrent de ce qu'il restait du Silencer et se dirigèrent vers la hutte de Rey.

Se trainer jusque sa demeure avec le poids mort que constituait Kylo fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle ait fait dans sa vie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle l'installa tant bien que mal dans sa minuscule demeure et tomba à genoux, extenuée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se reposer maintenant, elle devait arrêter l'hémorragie et soigner la plaie de Kylo.

Elle se mit à la recherche d'un médipac quelque part dans ses affaires et vida le contenu de la boîte sur le sol en pierre. Elle y trouva un hypospray, de quoi nettoyer la plaie et un pulvérisateur hypodermique, tout juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour les premiers soins. Elle retourna près de Kylo qui était avachi sur sa couche trop petite, ses jambes la dépassant et ses pieds au sol. Les yeux vigoureusement clos, sa respiration toujours inégale. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit.

« Kylo… tu répands du sang partout. »

Rey approcha un couteau de la jambe de Kylo et saisit le tissu gorgé de sang pour le découper. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, conscient que son supplice n'était pas tout-à-fait terminé. Rey pouvait sentir sur lui un mélange de fer dû à son sang et de brûlé. Il commençait à frissonner.

Kylo serra la mâchoire à la vue de l'hypospray que Rey dotait d'une dose d'anesthésiant. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Rey, mais fais-le vite. »

Elle l'invita de ses mains à se retourner sur le ventre pour avoir accès à sa plaie, puis le piqua adroitement, lui retirant un grognement ; elle commença alors à le nettoyer avec un mélange d'eau saline.

Le pire était à venir malgré l'anesthésiant, et elle regretta qu'il fût conscient pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à subir. La blessure sous ses doigts était béante, rouge et rose comme une fleur éclose sur la cuisse tendre.

Elle saisit le pulvérisateur et stabilisa ses mains autour du gadget. Elle fit une prière silencieuse pour ne pas complètement massacrer la jambe de Kylo. Dans tous les cas, ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Elle enclencha le pulvérisateur, et un laser thermique menaçant apparut. Elle le dirigea sur la plaie pour la cautériser, et Kylo tira immédiatement sur sa jambe en poussant de cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ne bouge pas Kylo, c'est bientôt fini. »

Kylo enfonça ses mais sous les draps du lit et les empoigna, les serrant si forts que s'ils n'avaient pas porté ses gants il aurait laissé la trace de ses ongles sur ses paumes. Le bruit du laser sur la chair et l'odeur de peau calcinée donnèrent un haut-le-cœur à Rey, mais elle s'empressa de refermer la blessure et de terminer le travail.

À bout de souffle, elle laissa tomber le pulvérisateur à ses pieds et saisit un linge de pansement. Alors qu'elle bandait la plaie, elle réalisa que Kylo s'était finalement évanoui.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Kylo jonglait entre conscience et inconscience, mais il savait qu'il était sain et sauf maintenant, et bientôt il devrait faire face à la réalité qu'était sa vie, aux conséquences de ses choix, alors une fois de plus il pria pour que le sommeil l'entraîne.

Naviguant entre monde réel et celui du sommeil, Kylo s'ouvrit aux fluctuations de la Force ; une part d'ombre le submergea immédiatement. Il sentit la culpabilité s'insinuer dans sa poitrine, à l'intérieur de ses os, sous ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Il pouvait se sentir coupable pour tellement de choses, il avait juste à en choisir une raison parmi d'autres.

Mais ce sentiment n'était pas réellement le sien, et après l'avoir assez contemplé, il découvrit qu'il appartenait à Rey. Pourquoi se sentirait-elle coupable ?

Il sombra dans un sommeil tendre avant d'avoir pu étudier la question.

* * *

Rey se pencha sur l'homme endormi. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais maintenant elle pouvait clairement reconnaître qu'il dormait. Pas comme quand elle l'avait trouvé dans l'épave en feu et qu'elle l'avait cru mort pendant un instant.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées si rapidement, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que celui qui se trouvait devant elle était peut-être son pire ennemi. Quand il était endormi comme ça, il semblait si inoffensif. _Inoffensif._ Oui, c'était quand il était désarmé qu'elle se sentait le plus proche de lui ; inconscient, estropié, à des années-lumière d'elle. Si loin mais pourtant si proche.

Elle savait toutefois que dès qu'il serait à nouveau en forme, elle devrait de nouveau placer une distance entre eux.

Il avait le sommeil agité, turbulent. Un cauchemar avait sûrement infiltré son somme, et il s'affolait comme s'il se disputait avec quelqu'un. Rey étudia la longue cicatrice dont elle était coupable, celle qui allait de son front à l'arc de son sourcil, puis du sommet de sa joue pour disparaitre dans l'ouverture de son col. Elle ressemblait à un paisible courant d'eau, à une larme chagrine pour toujours tatouée sur son visage. Elle ressentit l'impulsion irrépressible de la dessiner du bout des doigts. Trop prise par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Kylo s'était immobilisé dans son sommeil et que sa respiration avait changé de rythme, et alors qu'elle leva une main à son visage, il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était tellement proche de le toucher, mais elle abaissa précipitamment sa main. Il la regarda impassiblement sans rompre leur contact visuel, pas même pour battre un cil. Ses yeux étaient deux puits profonds dans lesquels elle risquait de se laisser glisser. _Ne t'approche pas trop_ , disaient-ils.

Rey se releva, et comme elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la hutte. Elle dormirait ailleurs ce soir. Dans celle de Luke, peut-être.

Alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte, Kylo appela son nom abruptement. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle attendit qu'il parle, retenant sa respiration inconsciemment.

« Tu es faible, Rey. Tu ne peux même pas terminer ce que tu as commencé. »

* * *

Elle avait désespérément voulu lui répondre quelque chose ; lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais tout sonnait comme la confession d'une coupable dans sa tête, alors elle s'était retenue.

Sa frustration se mua en colère. Croyait-il vraiment que c'était à elle de s'excuser? À quoi il s'attendait, au juste ? On parlait de Kylo Ren, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Elle avait paniqué, perdu le cap. Et sans le vouloir, ça s'était produit ; elle avait fait tanguer le vaisseau, causant sa perte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ça n'avait pas été un choix de sa part. La Force avait des voies parfois impénétrables.

Rey se tourna et se retourna dans sa couche, cherchant en vain le sommeil.

* * *

Une forte détonation éveilla Kylo en sursaut. Pendant une seconde, il crût qu'il crashait à nouveau, à bord de son Silencer. Alarmé, il se redressa sur son lit pour apercevoir Rey entrer dans sa hutte. Elle avait claqué la porte un peu trop fort, et il avait cru qu'il mourrait à nouveau.

« Je viens changer ton bandage. »

Kylo se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, découvrant son corps du drap qui l'enveloppait d'une main. Il se retourna pour se retrouver à plat ventre.

Rey s'agenouilla près du lit, médipac sous le bras. Elle défît le vieux bandage saturé de rouge et plaça une main incertaine sur la cuisse musclée du Jedi Noir pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle n'aimait pas se trouver aussi près de lui. Pas quand il était dénudé ainsi, et qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur après l'avoir semé dans ses draps. Il sentait le feu de bois et la sueur.

Elle se demanda s'il pouvait aussi sentir le malaise qui s'était insinué dans leur silence. Probablement pas. Elle décida de parler en premier.

« On est bloqué sur cette planète. Ton TIE est complètement mort. »

Kylo haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Il se retourna comme il le pouvait pour croiser son regard.

« - Ce que tu as fait à mon vaisseau, c'est une véritable prouesse. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser la Force comme ça. Tu es bien plus douée que tu ne le sais.

Rey s'immobilisa un moment.

\- C'est à _ça_ que tu penses ? Je viens de te dire qu'on était bloqués ici. Laissés pour mort sur ce rocher, si on ne se tue pas l'un ou l'autre avant. »

Il répliqua aussitôt :

« Comme tu as essayé hier. »

La jeune fille essaya de garder sa respiration sous contrôle.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer », fît-elle en secouant la tête. Kylo Ren souffla du nez, désabusé.

Rey lâcha ses instruments des mains, les laissant tomber sur le sol sans y prêter attention.

« Je n'ai **pas** essayé de te tuer Kylo. Si c'était vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais sauvé ensuite ?

\- Parce que tu es trop faible pour aller au bout des choses. Je pensais avoir déjà répondu à cette question, hier. »

Rey prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu de Kylo.

« Non. Quand tu étais dans le vaisseau, qu'il était en train de se crasher, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter. J'ai arrêté sa chute pendant une seconde. Elle ajouta : Une seconde, c'est le temps que j'ai tenu. »

Kylo murmura contre son oreiller : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant… ? »

Ça avait été une des choses les plus incroyables qu'elle ait jamais accomplis, et elle n'allait pas laisser Kylo la mépriser comme ça. Du bout des doigts elle pressa contre la plaie encore douloureuse. Le blessé bondit sous le contact et s'empressa de se relever, se retrouvant à genoux sur le lit, face à Rey. Il la regarda avec colère, muscles tendus en réaction à son assaut.

« Je raconte que je t'ai très probablement sauvé la vie en arrêtant la chute de ton vaisseau, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, limitant considérablement la distance entre toi et le sol. »

Kylo scanna le visage de Rey.

« Alors pour quelle raison tu te sens aussi coupable ? »

Rey se sentit défaillir, mais elle préserva un visage imperturbable. Il avait senti _ça_ aussi.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. J'essaie de te faire comprendre que ce n'était ni voulu ni maîtrisé. »

Kylo se rassit et se frotta les yeux.

« Tu sais que même si j'essayais je ne pourrais pas te mentir. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis comme un livre ouvert. » Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Et les Dieux savent que j'ai parfois vraiment besoin de pouvoir te mentir. »

Kylo arqua un sourcil.

« À propos de quoi ? »

Rey tressauta.

« - Sur quoi tu as besoin de me mentir, Rey ? Donne-moi un exemple.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais ? »

Kylo passa son pouce sur sa lèvre en étudiant Rey.

« Je le ferai. Au moment voulu. »

Il se pencha sur le sol et attrapa le médipac pour en retirer un bandage neuf. Tout en l'enroulant autour de sa blessure, il expliqua à Rey :

« Mon TIE était équipé d'un traceur GPS de secours pour ce genre de cas. S'il n'a pas brûlé, je lancerai un signal aux radars du Premier Ordre et ils enverront un escadron. »

Il interrompit son travail pour regarder Rey dans les yeux.

« Tu viendras avec moi. »

* * *

 **Hello. Donc voilà ma lamentable tentative d'insérer du** ** _pathos_** **pour que vous vous attristiez du sort de Kylo, mon enfant d'amour qui n'a JAMAIS rien fait de mal de sa vie. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Aussi, je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale donc je raconte absolument n'importe quoi au moment où Rey le soigne, pardonnez-moi d'avance.**

 **Si vous êtes sur tumblr et que vous postez du SW ou que vous êtes un.e nerd, suivez-moi : stargirlunit**


End file.
